wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nectar
'Nectar '''is a female MudWing created by Luckybird7765 and owned by Wonder, to be used only by her or Shadow as part of the Mutants collab. PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Appearance With golden red scales and pale amber undersides, Nectar is quite different from other MudWings. She has a small hollow in her chest that is clearly visible, and an electronic crystal heart is placed in it, made from the same crystals that dead Iceborns have. Her horns, claws and the spines along her back are made of a clear, amber-like substance that is also ''very ''hard. This substance also surrounds her crystal heart and insulates it, and is intended to store fire energy. When she has stored up a lot of energy, it glows slightly. Her eyes are the piercing, brilliant aqua-blue of a fire-born SkyWing, as a result of a small amount of SkyWing DNA, enough to change most of her body structure. Her wings are normally sized for her tribe, but she is much sleeker and leaner than a normal MudWing, almost to the point that she could pass for a different tribe. She has the characteristic flat face and strong legs that a MudWing has, but apart from that it is hard to tell what she is. Her scales can sometimes take on a reddish glow, especially when she is summoning fire. While this happens, her eyes also glow like hot coals, and the parts of her that are made of the amber material radiate a dim light as they release their pent-up energy. This makes it very difficult for her to hide when she's using her powers. Abilities Nectar has the ability to spontaneously start a fire on herself or near herself, of high or low power it depends on her health. Tiredness or injury can prevent her from using this ability, and the stronger the fire, the more it wears her down to keep it burning. When she steps into a preexisting fire, she can draw energy from it's heat and energy and bring it within herself. Nectar also does not need food, as her internal nuclear fusion processes and the energy she absorbs from fire and (to a lesser extent) sunlight are more than enough to keep her going. She cannot ''breathe fire at all, and unlike normal MudWings she cannot hold her breath under water. In fact, she seems to have no affinity towards mud whatsoever, and instead finds her healing factor in flames. She has an intense dislike of water, especially the moving kind, and will avoid it at all costs. Her ability to bring forth flames causes her scales to glow as they warm up, and then the fire to burst from between her scales. While the fire is burning, she keeps glowing dimly, like an ember, and stops when it is extinguished, either through natural means or because she chooses. Through rigorous testing from the scientists, they found that she is extremely durable to most of the elements, especially from things like lava or extensive sunlight. However, touching water while in her ignited state will cause her scales to smoke, sear and even literally burn, depending on the intensity and size of the fire. If the fire is large enough and she is fully immersed in water, it could kill her, which is one of the reasons for her severe aquaphobia. She has SkyWing DNA as well, causing her to be excessively violent, militant and vengeful, even for a MudWing. Nectar enjoys frightening the other mutants, especially Kamaria who she thinks is weak. However, she will not actually hurt or kill them, as her MudWing DNA causes her to have the sibling loyalty that regular MudWings have, with the other mutants standing in for her sib group. After awakening from her 30,000-year hibernation, Nectar's abilities became much more powerful. Because she's pretty much a walking star, being in close range to her would be enough to blind a dragon even with eye protection, and the heat she radiates is able to kill almost all plant life in the area. The following is Nectar's file, which was created to ensure that scientists were aware of how to take care of her. Of all the scienceborn (with the possible exception of Oscillation), Nectar is the only one who is aware that their file exists. |-|Click Here to Open File ----> |-|GEBW004 = *''Code:'' GEBW004 (Genetically Engineered Bioweapon 004) *''Alias:'' "Nectar" (do not use this pseudonym unless absolutely necessary). **The specimen also refers to itself as female -- please do not use female pronouns. *''Template Tribe:'' MudWing, although SkyWing DNA was also used wip |-|Caring for GEBW004 = wip Personality Nectar is extremely transparent, not afraid to speak her mind. She is hated mostly for her attitude, though her ability and manipulation of flames could also be the cause. At first glance, she is psychotic. However, this is not entirely accurate. In an effort to let off pressure from her life, she will taunt and frighten the other dragonets or even the scientists that take care of her with her powers. Half the time she is sedated or locked up in order to make sure she doesn't burn the place down. Because of this, she keeps to herself a lot, and seems to hate everyone else. She is brave, to the point of recklessness. She will take unnecessary risks, and usually resorts to force rather than taking a step back and observing the situation. Nectar is also incredibly stubborn and determined, and usually just will not give up. Ever. This does not help if coupled with her tendency to rush into things. Due to her abilities, Nectar is a pyromaniac. She burns things all the time, for stress relief or for fun. Her room in the lab, the one intended for Grace, is full of nothing but ashes and burnt logs where there used to be trees. Inside, however, Nectar is somewhat afraid of her own powers and violent nature. She is afraid that she will lose control the way Kraken does, and end up hurting herself or someone else that she didn't intend to. Relationships Mutant Dragonets Grace: Riling Grace up is one of her favorite pastimes, as it is so hard to do so. She retains the normal disdain for RainWings that dragons get, from listening to the scientists so often. As a result, she calls Grace not a real RainWing because of her colors, even though she has no idea what the actual colors of a RainWing are. Whyren: Due to her SkyWing genes, she has a certain liking for the dragonet. However, she tries to shut it out and pretend that she doesn't care. Whyren may be one of the few dragons she actually cares about, although she never speaks to him. Mojave: It depends on his form, but her feelings for him are mixed. As an asocial dragonet, she can sympathize with him a little. However, she much prefers his serpent form, where he is smaller, more dangerous, and can't talk to her. When fighting, she prefers to fight with him against the others. She only acts any way nice to him or Kraken. Oscillation: She definitely thinks it is creepy. Why does it side with the Scientists? They try to hurt them! Her especially. It seems to be in league with them. . . But how? Or why? She honestly doesn't like it, with its mind manipulation and all of that. However, she has been influenced several times by this strange dragonet, especially when she is planning escape. Because of this, she began to learn more about it than the other dragonets do, including how to tell when it is trying to control her (although she still has difficulty telling the difference between her own thoughts and its), and is very cautious around it. Kamaria: Because of her hatred of fire, Kamaria is Nectar's favorite target. She enjoys setting things on fire around her. Although she feels that it is all in good fun, unbeknownst to her it is physically hurting the IceWing. Nectar thinks Kamaria is especially weak, and that she should stop cowering in her cage and face the world herself. If this happened, she thinks that she might be able to like Kamaria, but as it doesn't, she keeps tormenting and frightening her. Kraken: Although she acts with caution around Kraken like she does to Oscillation, she is rather impressed by his powers. That is why, when they found out, she instantly tried to turn their relationship around and become at least friendly. Due to her natural resistance, she can stay around him closer than the others when his powers are out of control. When he is at the peak of his power cycle, however, he scares her, and she tries not to do so. Nectar sees Kraken as a kind of example of what would happen to her if she completely lost control of her powers, which she is terrified of. Others As the Roleplay continues, add to this section. Scientists: History When the scientists decided to enhance the unique fire of a MudWing, they definitely had their work cut out for them. Upon increasing the fire that the embryo had by splicing in the recessive gene that allowed SkyWings to absorb their sibling's fire in the egg and become fireborn, they realized that it would burn up. Therefore, they added more SkyWing genes, as well as the trait from blood-egg MudWings that coded for fireproof scales. However, even this did not solve the problem. Its internal body temperature skyrocketed. The scientists were forced to keep it in a special freezer, to prevent it from overheating. The solution came days later, when they had managed to remove a chip of the crystal that undead Iceborn dragons possessed, and implanted it into the MudWing embryo. After this, it became remarkably stable, and was hatched a good size and perfectly healthy. The chip of Iceborn crystal grew along with it, and formed into her scales. Although Kraken was thought to be the most successful, it was predicted to grow up normally and for its powers to be tame in comparison to the others. This was true for about two years. During the first half of this time span, the young MudWing was only referred to by its serial number. It eventually chose to identify as female after reading several scrolls and once the other dragonets had begun to figure out exactly who they wanted to be. The name "Nectar" came out of another scroll, one stolen from a scavenger den; it referenced the nectar of the gods, and how drinking it would cause unworthy mortals to burn. Little did she know how real that was about to become. At age two, she was discovered in a room full of scrolls with half of them turned to ash. She had discovered her power, and with it she stopped physically aging, just as the others did. Nectar was placed with the other mutants when this happened, the scientists thinking it would be good for her. This was a ''big ''mistake. She began getting increasingly more rebellious and violent as she showed her love for fire, and began tormenting Kamaria and Grace. Eventually the scientists had no choice but to lock her up again. Over the next several years, she would be trapped in her room at least half of the time when she was not being tested or interacting with the others, where every few hours she would be given sedatives to calm her. Keeping her in a straightjacket or muzzled and chained was sometimes was the only way to feed her, as she would often lose control slightly and set things on fire at random. Later on, she began to develop a resistance to the sedative she was being given, and actively planned an escape from their prison. When the Scienceborns escaped, Nectar had managed to get out of her prison by melting the locks on the door enough for her to shatter it with brute force. She had been locked up and sedated during the first escape attempt, and was determined not to be the one that ruined it this time. During the mad rush to get out, despite the chaos and the wailing of the alarms, she managed to get her hands on a file that had fallen out of one of the shelves -- unknown to her, it was her file. When they had finally touched the outside world, and breathed real air and seen the sun for the first time, the file was forgotten for a while. But eventually, Nectar read it. It contained information on every aspect of her life: her feeding and medication schedules, results from all of her testing, comments on her social interactions, even a log of her embryonic development. At the very back of the file, there was her genetic information, which told her that unlike the other Scienceborns, she hadn't been grown from a pool of DNA donations -- one dead MudWing had been the basis for her entire genetic makeup, with a few splashes of SkyWing thrown in. After reading this, as well as the information on exactly ''how ''they had obtained the dead MudWing, she was so shocked and repulsed that she burned the file. After reading the file, Nectar became much more withdrawn and less prone to threaten the others, even Kamaria. She was having a moral conflict of sorts, based off of the morals that she barely had: whether or not she had the right to be repelled by how she had been created, and whether, because she was an "aberration" (as several parts of the file had stated) because of her traits and the fact that she was technically a dead dragon who had been brought back to life, she had the right to act like one. Nectar eventually became obsessed with finding the family of the MudWing that she had been created from, as well as getting revenge on the scientists for bringing her up to be a monster and a killer. It soon became clear that despite their cheerful pristine surroundings in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, there was a huge war brewing in the rest of Pyrrhia, a war that they'd been created to fight in. As they slowly travelled south, they recieved snippets of news, information of other Scienceborns being created and of the technological advances that had been made to fight. A while later, they ventured back to the lab, where Kraken was captured. As they watched, he set off his powers for what they believed was the final time, detonating the lab and burying himself under thousands of tons of rubble and stone. It was the first -- and so far only -- time any of the others had seen Nectar cry. After Kraken's supposed death, the other Scienceborns contemplated joining the war, and eventually decided to do so. Nectar refused, and abandoned the group to go to the swamps around the Diamond Spray Delta, where she could fight the war on her own terms. It is unknown if Nectar survived the atomic bombing of Jade Mountain and the subsequent fallout. Category:Adopted Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Dragonets Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Wonder Rainwing) Category:Characters